Taboo
by Octovan
Summary: Ten thousand years of confinement, or neglect to certain needs...things like this can make people do crazy things they always end up regretting. Separated Alder/Dash. I regret nothing.


**Call me perverted or weird, but I call this character experimentation: I base Alder and Dash off of the ones in the movie since the ones in the show are ridiculous pansies. So, because of that, Alder or Dash might seem a bit OOC because I picture Alder to be more open with his feelings rather than just being stupid, and Dash being soft because he really does love his brother.**

** I dunno- the thought just crept into my head one day...that and that a friend of mine on Deviantart drew a picture of Alder and Dash making out. So, this fic is for you, bro. **

**Honestly, I consider this to be mild- really, I could have been a lot more explicit. :D So, enjoy- For those who are offended, don't flame me because you decided to read this anyway; that's just stupid. However, I am excited to hear everyone's thoughts! I try to go outside of people's comfort zones; it's what Romantics (Romanticism the movement, not the genre) do. ^^ And yes, I know I should be working on Lions and Lambs.**

**######################################################  
><strong>

What had happened the night before was the most surreal and terrifying experience Alder had ever faced. Ten thousand years, he waited for that moment, that burning fire in his belly that had to be released; a man can only fight his natural desires for so long before the walls start crumbling down.

He lounged there in that foreign bed that had been neglected for so long, thinking. He couldn't sleep. Even the soft, silky sheets that glazed his bare skin felt unnatural. Why was he even in here? Dicephalai don't need beds, for those stumpy tentacles were good at least for hanging upside down in the large mangrove trees of their home swamp as protection from the dangerous nocturnal monstrosities that lurked below. But then again, having sex upside down was quite a tough feat to accomplish, which led him and his partner to sleeping like an unhappy married couple in the restless night.

He looked over to his side, watching his partner sleep, but even someone as dense as Alder could tell that the too casual breathing was a sign of feigning slumber. He sighed, sitting up. Guilt contaminated the scattered clothes on the floor as his burdened eyes glanced at them quickly before looking out the window. Scare School was pretty at night, when all was silent and the moonlight struck the grimy windows and slime green sea. It was strange, really, that after ten thousand years of being confined in this place that he would actually start recognizing it's real beauty that Kibosh had been pushing aside with his unsettling persuasion. Alder hated being controlled like some lowly dog for that ungrateful king; singing like a caged bird and being whipped like a mule who disregards orders were basically the only components of his and Dash's relationship with the ghost. He hated Kibosh so much, cursing the man for every day he had to be locked up in here without any companionship with a Dicephalus of the opposite sex- at his potent and ripe age, he was hot to trot, and nothing was more dangerous than a Dicephalus Stag in heat and looking for his Vixen. Actually, that would have explained a lot, really, in regards to his and his brother's dispositions towards others and each other.

So last night….he couldn't take it anymore; his sex drive was on fire and his agitation had finally had enough. Ten thousand years of this bullshit was finally going to end, even if he had to break the rules. But not any mate could do: naturally, any of the students would lock him away (Not like he wanted any of those despicable runts in the first place), and the teachers weren't really worth his time either. Headie obviously was out, Frankie made him afraid just by looking at him, and Burns gave Alder the idea that experiments and scientific conversations would cause his libido to commit suicide. But then again, since this was desperate measures, Alder could have honestly bedded with any one of them, since Dicephalai males were known to have harems of females, and could mate with others of the same sex just to rid of the urges. There was no guilt or second thoughts in regards to incest or homosexuality- they were just things that religious men feared. But the partner Alder chose did make him feel that way, afraid and remorseful.

He tensed up as he felt the other monster in the room slithering up behind him. He didn't want to turn around, but there was no denying that a confrontation was going to happen. "H-hello, brother….." He said sheepishly, moving out of Dash's way as the older Dicephalus made his way to the window. "How did you sleep?"

Naturally, he expected his brother not to answer. Dash merely stared out the window, his body a silhouette to his younger twin who stood behind him. Alder looked at his brother's thinner frame, catching every jagged vertebrae pushing against soft lavender skin with his fearful green eyes. The long bones in Dash's ribcage expanded and retracted with every heavy breath taken, revealing him in form to be much more frail than his younger brother was. It made Alder even more guilty to know that he was the one who did all the eating, for Dash rarely did so- the only things that went into that man's mouth were some tea or coffee with a pastry now and then. When they separated, Dash was always tired- possibly from the lack of food he gives himself and the fact that he was an insomniac (Which was normal for their breed since one head usually stays awake to serve as a scout) since he couldn't handle the nightmares he faced while his brother slept like a baby, well fed and cozy as can be with his head pressed against his Dash's neck.

Alder made a few clicking noises with his teeth to try and get his twin's attention. He felt horrible, but he knew that Dash starved himself of sleep, food (and now, dignity) to care for his brother. He may have been arrogant, selfish and conniving, but he also had willpower on his side; it was his parasitic little brother who became completely useless on his own and became a burden in Dash's side.

"Dash…." the younger brother whimpered, reaching out to touch his twin on the shoulder. "Please, talk to me."

"Why should I?" Came the cold response. "Is this what it's all come down to, little Alder? Is this what Kibosh wants of us? I can hear his laughter already." There was so much poison in his words that it made Alder droop his head in response.

"Dash, please, let us talk-"

"Leave….me…..alone." was the only response that Alder received. The male gulped and tried to think of a good response. He hated trying to win an argument against his brother because his mind wasn't as fast in terms of processing, which always ended with the rug being pulled out from underneath him.

"I get it. You want to be alone. Yeah….um…." He racked his brain hard, then he though that appealing to humor could make this situation seem silly. "Well ok, how about this? I can give you some space, and maybe tomorrow we can both get a good laugh at how odd this turned out-"

He suddenly felt Dash's hand constricting his throat. Those normally haunting orange eyes were glowing a sinister shade of reddish orange. "LAUGH AT THIS?" He was baring his fangs, as if ready to bite. "You foul little louse! I should throw you out of this window for what you did?"

"What I did? Hey, I just made the suggestion-"

"Suggestion? You wrapped your arms around me and started smelling my hair, you little shit!" Dash was surely a force to be reckoned with when angered, so Alder fought to find a way to tame the wildfire.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen! Come on, I saw you reacting to that, just like how your little girlfriend used to do-"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO RHEANA!" Alder found himself being slammed into one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls of their bedroom. He cried out in pain as he felt the sharp spines of the books digging into his back mercilessly. He shrieked again when Dash bit his ear like a stern parent. When he pulled back, his eyes were just inches away from his little brother's. "You sicken me, little Alder. You have always been the runt and I always had to save your ass. Do you think I enjoyed doing what I did last night? Huh? Biting my pillow with tension and playing your little Vixen since you are so useless you can't just lock yourself up in our bathroom for a half hour?"

"Don't pin this on me, you prick! I heard your moans!" Now it was Alder's turn to fight back. He summoned unknown power to push himself off of the bookshelf and throw his brother down and onto the ground. There, he pinned the frailer monster down and bit his neck dominantly, causing new bite marks to those that existed the night before. "Yeah, Dash, this all does come down to this." His own words started leaking venom as he forced his twin to look up at him. "It happened last night, brother. It happened, and we won't forget it. Ever." In the heat of his rage, Alder's charisma boosted- he may not have been a smartass like his brother, but he knew how to speak from his heart, and this was one of those rare times when he could do just that. "You can't deny it, brother. We need each other." He leaned closer, crushing his forehead against the others. "I need you, and you need me. Ten thousand years together, baby. Shit happens." His smile turned sinister as he saw that discomfort rising in Dash's eyes; he knew all of his brother's weaknesses and strengths, and one of Dash's biggest fears is the fear of being dominated, which usually turns him violent….but not now. "You know what? I am happy. I am happy that I got to finally take all of your tensions and frustrations and shove it up your ass." he chuckled at his own sick joke, but ended up growling and slamming Dash back to the ground. "You listen and you listen good, Dash! I am not some retarted little runt! I have a brain and I want to use it! Yeah, so what if I sound like an idiot sometimes- I didn't give a shit about school! And so what if I want to act like a kid and say what is on my mind? I am not stupid, but I am forced to be because of how you treat me, and I don't know how to react!" He was calming down, hanging his head as he took a moment to collect himself. When their gazes met again, he was returning to his own self, surprised at the strength he has found in him. "I know…I am sorry for last night. I really am."

He released his brother and crawled back a foot, watching him get up. Dash regarded him with a stone face, before rubbing his eyes and his temples. He sighed heavily. Alder was expecting him to lash back again, but he was surprised to find that Dash was being quiet because he wanted Alder to continue for once.

"Dash…I love you….and you are…well, um….you're my idol." Now that his anger was gone, Alder was having a hard time speaking what was on his mind. "I always looked up to you, and it's just-it's bad, how Kibosh treats you so much worse than me. That you take all of his anger….I am useless, who am I kidding." He sniffed, freezing when he felt a warm pair of lips kissing his forehead.

Dash was regarding him quietly, before he placed his hand on his little Alder's shoulder. "Yeah, it is horrible." He said simply, biting his lip. "I wish we were free. Ten thousand years of this….of madness….of tensions wanting to break free." He crossed his arms, all anger leaving him. "We were once so powerful and feared, now it all comes down to this….screwing each other to survive this insanity."

"Dash….you didn't have to do that for me." Alder said gently, wiping his nose with his arm; he cringed when he accidentally jabbed himself with one of his coarse hairs. "I can't believe we did that…"

"I wanted you to be happy….taboo. Sick. Incest. Homosexuality. Call it what you want, little Alder. Kibosh will find out just like how he always does, and we will have another reason to be the laughing stock of the Underworld. How the mighty have fallen." He sighed.

"I don't care anymore about ego, Dash. After that stone spell idea failed thanks to Casper, I just don't care." He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, resting his head on Dash's shoulder. "We are never going to leave….but I don't care anymore. I don't. I just want to face this with you."

Dash listened and closed his eyes. A small smile crept on his face as he also held his little brother close. "I'm sorry for everything, little Alder. I really am."

"It's ok, Dash."

"We're freaks of nature…." He hated the idea, but there were so many rules they both broke, it was time to accept it.

"Dash?"

There was a moment of silence; Alder could feel his brother's heartbeat quickening. "Yes, little Alder?"

"Out of all the people I could have…you know, with….I'm glad it was you."

Dash closed his eyes again. It was painful to remember the night before, which technically was only hours ago. But, Kibosh was to blame for this….ten thousand years of madness. Or was he? Who knows. They must be going mad inside, but did it even matter anymore? Kibosh will know eventually, but screw him. Screw him to hell. After all this, all they really needed was each other to survive insanity. Desperate times call for awkward moments to learn more about the person you are stuck with eternally, after all.

"I….I'm glad too." He replied softly, glad to know that Alder couldn't see the lone tear sliding out from under Dash's eyelid.


End file.
